Siriusly?
by jsunflower
Summary: Kariana Redwood kept her life simple; school, magical creatures, and her three older brothers. After an impromptu night with her brothers and some friends, Kari finds herself forming bonds and falling victim to the complicated, twisted drama that comes with being a teenage adolescent at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Rated M, Marauder Era to Ootp, semi-canon.
1. Chapter 1: Debauchery

**A/N: Here's the first chapter to a story I've been working on for quite sometime now. I've been over-thinking this story way too hard for way too long so I thought I would throw the first chapter out there to see how you guys feel about it. Depending on how this goes, I might start posting the chapters.**

 **This is a semi-canon story so there will be changes and some things will be different, though mostly it does follow the timeline.**

 **Hopefully you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish.**

August 1976

It was a busy day in Diagon Alley.

The unique stores were swarming with witches and wizards doing last minute shopping before term started the following week. The lines to every shop were incredible, pouring out of doorways and onto the cobblestone streets.

I was standing outside of Magical Menagerie, a stone cold expression was on my face. I had my hands in the pocket of my ripped blue jeans. My bowtruckle, Rooty, was on my shoulder a small arm wrapped around a wisp of wavy black hair. I knew his eyes were where mine were locked on; the walls of cramped magical creatures stuffed into cages. The walls were lined with owls, kneazles, pygmy puffs, baby nifflers, and all creatures alike. All in unbearable living conditions and exploited for entertainment and money. I could feel the negative energy radiating from outside; it made me sick.

My pale green eyes darted over each animal, the anxiety and empathy I was feeling grew more intense. I met the gaze of the saleswoman behind the counter, she gave me a resentful sneer. I felt a spark in my chest and clenched my jaw. I was lifting my hand out of my pocket before a large rough hand grabbed my wrist, "Kari." A stern voice lifted my gaze and into familiar brown eyes, Mithras. My guardian eldest brother.

Mithras, or as we call him Ras for short, was at first glance, a very scary man. He had grown to be well over six foot and years of playing quidditch as a beater had bulked him up. He had our family staple of shining black hair, brown eyes, and tan complexion. In his Hogwarts days, he was such a heartthrob with all the ladies and quite the rebel.

"Relax," I wrenched my small wrist out of his claws, "I wasn't going to jinx the place again… just maybe give that saleswoman a much needed makeover." I gave him my most brilliant mischievous smile. It equally combated his willful attempt at looking like a parent.

"We talked about this Kariana, you're not allowed near the shop since you unlocked all the cages last summer. Well over three hundred magical creatures had to be recovered!"

"With thirty-four still roaming free." He cracked a smile.

" _Still_ it wasn't easy for me to convince the Ministry that it was impossible for a fourth year to use the unlocking charm on two hundred cages. I'm still fairly new, I need to pull my own weight before using my position to our advantage, which includes getting you out of trouble. Mo and Matt already do enough shit, can't you at least be more careful?" I rolled my eyes as we walked down the Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron. I was nowhere near as insane as other two brothers.

Mormo and Matton were twins and in my opinion, the best. Of course, I thought all three of my older brothers were the best people in the fucking world but Mo and Matt were my best friends hands down. It was typical of our twenty-year old brother, trying to be a parent all the while finding it hilarious. I couldn't help the twinge of guilt that I felt though.

Our parents had died when we were young. My mother was an amazing witch and my father a remarkable muggle. Mum was in magical law enforcement for MACUSA while dad was a primary muggle school teacher. We were living in the United States and Mithras had just finished his first year at Ilverymorny. He was twelve and the twins had just celebrated their tenth birthday. It happened in not too long after the fourth of July. I don't like to think about it.

The sudden passing of our parents left us under the care of our grandparents who lived in England. So we packed our things and left our life behind. And when they passed… well it all fell to Mithras.

He was eighteen when he was put in charge of us three younger siblings. Fresh out of Hogwarts, he landed a prestigious position at the Department of Magical Games and Sports at the Ministry thanks to several letters of recommendation from both Hogwarts and Ilverymorny. There wasn't too much pressure, our parents left us with an inheritance. Now it wasn't a crazy amount but it was enough to get us by the past couple years. We were all teenagers by that time anyway so there wasn't much raising Ras had to do, more or less just keeping alive and out of trouble.

Mithras sighed, "I'm worried about you this year."

"Why?" I knew the answer, I was particularly lacking in the social experience department. I didn't have many friends at Hogwarts being that I thought a part of the student population were judging twats.

I've always been very closely attached to animals, magical and non-magical. There was this connection, or I wasn't sure how to explain it, but I felt connected to creatures to an extent that even where if I could explain it, wizards were even confused. I could sense creatures' emotions and there would be this bond that formed. They understood me and I understood them.

This didn't go unnoticed in my first few years at Hogwarts. Emma Vanity had seen me speaking to Rooty in my pocket one morning in Potions. After class, the slag tried to perform the full body bind spell on me in an attempt to steal him, she missed - of course, anyone would be incapable of performing adequate magic with that much air in their brain. Rooty, the small but fierce warrior became primal. He slipped from my grasp and leapt to gouge Vanity's eyes out before I managed to pull him off of her. The twat went to Slughorn for punishment, discussing suspension and the riddance of Rooty. Luckily, Lily Evans came forward as a witness telling the truth to Professor McGonagall ceasing all talk of punishment on my side though she did give a hefty lecture of containing my 'pet'. Emma received a night of detention but that didn't stop her from spreading rumors throughout the entire school. By the end of the day everyone had painted me freak and I couldn't be bothered to care since well Emma Vanity is a bitch and two, the only opinions I cared about were my brothers'. If the rest of the kids wanted to believe whatever rumors rather than actually get to know me then so be it. As far as the kids at school knew, I was the quiet, weird Redwood sister that spent way too much time alone and with magical beasts; I didn't try to change their presumptuous opinions. That was my take and the twins agreed. Ras, did not. He wanted me to have the experience my mom always told us about. She had gone to Hogwarts before moving to America. Our childhood was filled of her stories about her education there, her friends, and adventures. Mithras constantly reminded me that she would've wanted the same experience for me and not to spend my time alone, with creatures, or with my brothers. So this lecture was usual around this time of year.

"You can't show off this year." I turned to look at him, shocked. That wasn't usually how this conversation went. What did he mean?

"What do you mean? And I don't show off!"

Ras stopped and pulled her into Quality Quidditch Supplies, "Getting all O's on your OWLs last year?"

I scoffed, "Shouldn't you be, well I don't know, _proud_?" We walked towards the back where the polishes were. "Marlene McKinnon got a new broom for her marks and she only received two O's."

He gave me some hard side-eye and started comparing two different brands, "We all know you could've passed the OWLs in your second year." Ras had told me before that my magic had been impressive to begin with. He told stories of me performing accidental magic as a baby. When I was barely a year old, apparently I had turned my father's hair purple after a crying fit. I started been learning, practicing magic at the age of six when Mithras first gotten into Ilvermorny. I was an avid reader at that age and being the beast fanatic myself, I couldn't possibly resist when I saw his copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. After finishing the book, curiosity got the best of me and I would sneak one book after another. Matt had caught me reading a bunch of Ras's second year school books. It took some convincing but since I hadn't had the trace on me yet, Matt started teaching simple spells and charms. Then once Mo and Mithras found out, they joined in on training me throughout the years. In time, I had bested all of my brothers in one form of magic or another. To me, magic was as easy as walking.

Mithras cleared his throat, chose a type of broom polish, then lowered his voice, "I've been hearing things around the ministry. Even in my department. All these deaths that've been happening, it's a dark wizard. He's coming to power, he's recruiting and the ministry is covering it up to prevent chaos." His brown eyes bore into mine. I could see fear, it was the same look he had when our parents died. "Word is, is that soon he's going to start recruiting students." I was confused, there were only whispers of a dark wizard rising to power. Only those who were conspiracy theorists or read the Quibbler believed that it was actually true. Did he think I was going to be inclined to join? I began to say something sarcastic but what my brother said next changed my mind. "Those deaths are the people who said no to join." He was worried. Not in the usual way as in I might get into trouble, but as in he was worried for my life.

"It's not like I'm running around the castle dueling, firing off patronuses everywhere. No one even knows I received all O's anyway besides the professors." We paid four sickles for the polish and exited the store. "I know you're worried but I'm not an idiot. I know how to lie low, I've been doing it for five years, and it's not going to change in the next two. Now come off it, you know I don't have any friends to brag to either." I joked.

Ras sighed and ruffled my hair, a sign of him relaxing and cheering up, "Alright. Don't get me started on that subject either. Now let's go see what those losers we call brothers have gotten into at the Leaky Cauldron." I grinned again.

We entered the musty pub and the energy matched that of the alley outside. There were a number of guests including wizard families enjoying a bite and the lowly wizards who chose to start drinking in the early afternoons. Our brothers had made the executive decision to join the latter group. Mo and Matt seemed to be in the middle of what I could only assume was a very intense firewhiskey drinking contest. I assumed the goal was to finish a pint They were joined by a few fellow Hogwarts students and a few Leaky regulars who were egging on the competition.

"Oh bloody hell." Mithras groaned and I covered my mouth to hide my suppressed laughter.

Three students more students seemed to be in the contest; seventh year Oliver Zaybee and my fellow sixth years, Sirius Black, and James Potter. Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadows, both seventh years, were in the audience. They all played on the quidditch team with my brothers. I had spoken to Oliver on several accounts being that he was friends with my only semi-non-magical-creature-friend Lily Evans. James and Sirius I had barely said two words to. As for Marlene and Dorcas, they were nice to me when we passed in the halls but I always thought that was because they fancied Matt and Mo. This was unusual for me to see my classmates outside of school. I made an effort not to let the abnormality get to me.

Instead, I turned to look at my twin brothers. They were just as tall as Mithras but leaner in build. Of course, they both had the same brown eyes as my oldest brother - I was the only one in the family with strange green eyes. Their black hair was long and while Mormo always kept it up, Matton's was always down and loose. A perfect ode to their slightly different personalities. Both being the most cheerful people I've ever met, Mo was slightly more reserved than Matt. Mo was keeper of the Gryffindor team along with Matt as first beater. Everyone loved them at Hogwarts, including the professors even though they often had their run in with trouble as usual with most male students. Staring at my brothers, laughing as whiskey spilled over their cups and down their shirts. It reminded me of years ago when they both couldn't consume anything without it ending up all over them.

Matt was the first to finish, firewhiskey dripping all over his mouth, covering his Fleetwood Mac shirt. The crowd cheered as his let out a large - very close to vomiting - belch. Mo finished third with Sirius in second and Potter in fourth. Laughing, I climbed on top of a rickety stool to cheer on my brother. Matt caught sight of me and waved, "Look here Mo, our little sister cheering on her favorite brother!"

Mo swayed as he looked up, "Nah dude, she's just hoping you'll buy her a shot."

"Oi!" Matt waved Tom over, "Another round of shots on me!"

Mithras had his head in his hands and looked like he was about to protest, I grabbed his shoulder. Standing on the stool I was actually tall enough to reach, "Take a day off, join your siblings for some much needed debauchery." I gave him my best puppy dog eyes. He was a sucker for them and after mentioning that it was our last week before school, he gave.

"I'm not taking care of you lot when you're hungover tomorrow." He passed down several shots through the group. Once we all had shots in our hands we made a toast.

"To being the best drinker in the room!" Matt called out grinning, Mo rolled his eyes at his twin. There a number of cheers before everyone took their shots.

Mithras went ahead and started ordering another round. Matt started hitting on an older witch at the far end before getting dragged away by Mo. Keeping my place on the stool, I had a view of everything.

James and Sirius were standing in front of me, James had to grip his friend for support while he leaned over, "Wager he won't even remember this tomorrow?"

"Five galleons?" Sirius smirked.

I leaned in, "Make it ten." They both gave me incredulous looks as I giggled. The boys seemed as surprised as I was that I was speaking. The liquor was strong and I was weak against it.

Tom passed more drinks around and Sirius Black lifted one up to me with an odd look on his face. I shrugged, "It's holiday." Then downed the fiery liquid. "How are you not fucked up right now?" I asked as I climbed down. I had seen him chug a whole pint of firewhiskey yet he was still standing, looking amazingly unaffected.

"Firewhiskey and I go way back, we're good friends." He leaned against the bar and ran his finger through his hair. I could've laughed at how ridiculous he looked, like he was trying to impress someone.

"Don't listen to 'em," James chimed in. "He's absolutely pissed." Sirius went to rebut but was interrupted.

"Bless my soul, is that Kariana Redwood _socializing_?" Oliver Zaybee grabbed me by the shoulders, he was just as plastered as the rest of them. He hand a pint of butterbeer "I've been telling 'ya for years to liven up, it's the dawn of a new age gents!" He raised his glass about spilling more than half of his drink. I was shaking with laughter. Oliver was a drama queen at that. He had come out ages ago, probably first year. No one really cared though, except possibly Slytherin. From what I saw at school, he was liked by everyone. He shook his auburn hair out of his face and looked at me, a flash of clarity passed through his golden eyes, "I'm going to find you a man this year."

I chuckled, "Okay, Oliver. Good luck with that." Shit what was even going on?

Oliver smiled and looked over at Sirius, his jaw dropped, "Merlin! You should date Sirius!" He grabbed the sides of his face as if he was mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it before. I stared at him trying to find a hint of humor in his face, I didn't find it. My face grew hot, from the alcohol or from Oliver's laughable comment

My eyes glanced over to Sirius who was staring at Oliver like a deer in headlights, James was keeling over chuckling, "Oh... wow, okay..." I sputtered out, "Wow, i'm obviously way to sober for this." I grabbed two more shots and downed them, thankful for my tolerance not being complete actual shit. I was regretting the whole situation.

"You can stop corrupting my little sister now Oliver," Mo, my savior, joined us, "Up for a drinking game?" I had accepted before he finished his question.

The rest of the night ended in a wild blur. The alcohol definitely hit me as I spoke more to my classmates. The last I remember was Ras pulling a limp Matt over his shoulders before flooing him home.

It was a great night and looking back, maybe I should've seen it as a sign that things were going to be different this year.

xxx

The next morning I awoke in a haze. The room spun at least four times when I first opened my eyes. I had to wait for them to settle before I dared to sit up.

My head was nestled into my soft pillows, in my drunken stupor I had cocooned myself in my quilt. I groaned as I realized I was still in last nights clothes. Changing would be an effort. What the fuck even happened last night?

Memories of the beginning flooded in, I cringed from Oliver's comment. That had been awkward enough. Deciding to save me more potential embarrassment, I chose not to think about what else could've possibly been said at my first social event with my classmates. Still in my cocoon I slid out of bed and managed to grab myself some comfier clothes.

After dressing myself and lying in bed for another moment to think my life over and my horrible decisions in drinking, it was time for me to go downstairs. I was praying Matt had gotten up early being the first one sent one and made breakfast. Matt was a great cook being that his favorite hobby was eating.

The scent of bacon filled my nostrils as I entered the hallway. _Yes!_ With a little more pep to my step, I entered the kitchen. There sitting at my small kitchen table with Mo was Oliver Zaybee and Sirius Black. I froze. I was in my pajamas and they weren't my most conservative shorts. Matt was working in the kitchen. Was this real? Was I still drunk?

I was thinking of whether or not the food was worth it. As I considered going back to bed, Mo caught sight of me, "Morning Kari!" He greeted me cheerfully, giving me a kiss on the top of my head.

"Uh, morning?" I slowly joined the group at the table. Oliver looked rough, his blonde hair was sticking straight up, it was as if he hadn't slept for months. Sirius though, it was as if he hadn't drank my brothers under the table but had gotten a fucking proper nights sleep. He was staring into his half drunken cup of coffee. "So is anyone going to tell me why you two are here?"

"Wow Kari, you're so fucking welcoming in the morning." Oliver responded. "You also mean the three of us. James is still sleeping. Your brother invited us back to play drunk quidditch."

"Matt?" My brother shook his head.

"I was sent home remember?" He set down plates of bacon, eggs, and crumpets.

"You don't remember last night?" Sirius asked suddenly.

"I mean bits and pieces, mostly from the beginning, the end not so much." Sirius stared at me but I couldn't read his expression. Sighing, he focused back on his now empty cup of coffee.

"Ras invited us." He mumbled.

I almost spat out my bacon, "No fucking way. How drunk was he?" How could I have possibly missed him getting drunk?

"Absolutely knackered." Mo grinned. They went on about their two-on-two game with Mo as keeper. It wasn't a common occurrence for my oldest brother to invited drunk underage wizards over for a game of quidditch at three in the morning. I chuckled to myself at the thought of seeing him so gone. And after all that moaning and matriarchal shit about drinking. I was hoping this was a sign of my brother starting to let loose again. Mo and Matt were entering their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, mine, my sixth. We were getting older and maybe now Ras would finally stop worrying about taking care of us so much and focus on himself for once.

James eventually woke up and joined our recollecting of last nights festivities, "Mo, was I just completely hammered or were you snogging Dorcas last night?"

Mo blushed and I felt the annoying little sister part of me kick in. "I think I remember that." I teased.

He glared at me, "Really? Because I remember seeing Rooty in your pocket when you were told not to bring him." I felt the little bowtruckle stir in my hair bun.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Keep your gob shut or I'll pound you into the dirt underneath Matt's toenails." I threatened, half forgetting we had guests, half not caring.

"I know you can kid. But come on, feeding him doxy eggs in Gringotts? At least one of us were going to see you."

"But come on, snogging Dorcas at the Leaky Cauldron? At least one of us were going to see you." My favorite brother Matt smirked.

I threw a crumpet at Mo, "Rooty as attachment issues and you know that!" He put his hands up in surrender.

"If you all are done with your endearing sibling bullshit, can we please talk about the Dorcas situation." Oliver prodded as he tucked into his eggs.

I was listening mostly when I took notice Sirius wasn't talking at all. I studied the boy for a moment. He was leaning back casually in his chair, arms crossed. His eyes were staring out the kitchen window and into the backyard gardens. His dark hair was tousled in front of his eyes. The Sirius I saw in school had always been so lighthearted and in such high spirits when he wasn't dueling in the corridors. He, James, and their other two best mates Remus and Peter were always known for causing trouble. It was entertaining; I always admired how ballsy of stunts they pulled. Girls at school worshiped him in a way as I can only describe as repulsing but as much as I hated to admit... they were right. He wasn't 'godly' as the girls repeatedly said but he was extremely good looking. He often had a reputation for being a womanizer but as I already knew, rumors tended to be ghoul shit. However, this Sirius was less lively and resembled more of a pouting puppy.

His striking grey eyes looked up meeting my pale green and it recalled a memory from last night.

We had finished whatever bizarre drinking game Mo had us playing. The rest of the group had ventured around the pub talking among themselves, getting more drink. Sirius and I were the only ones left at the table. His head was thrown back, roaring at something I said. The memory made my stomach flip. I took that as nerves from being left alone with a boy from school I had barely ever talked to when I was drunk and have no recollection of what I said. I just prayed I hadn't said something weird and gone on about the thunderbird population in North America again.

I tore my eyes away from his and starting into my own cup. I really needed to stop drinking... or at least attain a higher tolerance. Especially if my brothers are going to be inviting our school mates around more often.

 **A/N: There you have it! Please review and let me know how you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! I really couldn't decide if I wanted to make this from Kari's POV, Sirius's POV, or third POV. I may include different POV's later on to take different view points and see things from other perspectives.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **September 1976**

August passed swiftly after the night at the Leaky Cauldron. Summer was gone and September came leading into the school year. The warm, sunny weather was coming to a close and the time for cool, fall weather was impatiently waiting it's turn.

The students of Hogwarts were settling in and getting in tune with their new yearly schedules. I was no exception and had still managed to get lost and be late to potions. I was always useless navigating through the dungeons, they were creepy and I tended to always loose my sense of direction.

"Ah, years come and go but it looks like Ms. Redwood's lack of navigational skills is remitting." The words had left Slughorn's mouth no sooner than I had entered the chilly classroom. "Take a seat my dear girl, the one next to young Mr. Black look obtainable."

My face flushed as I put my head down and took the only available seat. Sirius smiled softly as he moved his bag over to make room. I returned the gesture and listened quietly to Slughorn's introduction to the day's lesson.

"...a very complicated potion, Polyjuice Potion. We'll be on the topic for about a month so we can properly introduce it's qualities, purposes, and brew time. I ask that you stay in these seats for the remainder of the topic for no confusion." There were varied reactions throughout the room.

I turned and looked at my partner for the next month or so. Sirius was the definition of cool as his lips turned up into a smirk, "Howdy partner!" Well, maybe not that cool.

My smile grew and a giggle escaped. "What the fuck was that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

His smile faltered, "Uh, I'm not sure."

"Well if that was your impression of an American, I hope you didn't base it off of mine." I said playfully.

Sirius scratched the back of head, "James showed me some American muggle movies, thinking about it now they probably weren't a great reference."

"Depending on the era subject matter, probably not." I lowered my voice as Slughorn resumed speaking. "I'm surprised, muggle movies?" I didn't know Sirius well. I don't know much about pureblood lines either but it was well known that the Blacks were pureblood royalty. I knew that he was a Gryffindor and very rarely was seen with Slytherins, pureblood haven. I knew that he chose to be in the company of all blood types. Still, it surprised me he would be watching muggle movies.

"James was researching for his Lily problem, I was merely just an interested supporter." He threw his friend under the bus, "I dedicated last summer to the summer of sticking it to my parents, it was a plus that movies happen to piss them off."

"Hm and what else did you do that 'defies' them?"

"Moved out." I dropped a bottle of lacewing flies.

Once I gathered the contents of the bottle back up I returned my attention to my partner, "That's... intense." His grey eyes were half amused at my surprise and half dark thinking about his troubled home.

"I'd say it's a breath of fresh air being out of that hole." Sirius offered. His bright smile didn't match his eyes but I chose not to press more into the subject. I stared into his grey eyes, he held my gaze for a moment. It shocked me that the charming, handsome boy everyone loved at school didn't receive the same love at home. "So we're meant to add knotgrass?"

"Oh- yeah, but after the fluxweed..." We measured out the ingredients for the rest of class, careful to follow each step correctly. I, personally, had never made polyjuice potion but had watched Ras concoct some his seventh year. He had a plan to turn into some Malfoy kid from his year to set him up for detention.

Lesson ended shortly after, Slughorn assigned our lab pairs to write four rolls of parchment on the potion's effects, side-effects, and characteristics. The class emptied out and I trailed behind as usual. This was usually the short moments I spent with Rooty out on my robes but he was nestled into the pocket of my robe, sound asleep. This time, I was trailing behind Sirius, James, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew or as they were more wildly known as, the Marauders. Boy envied, girls swooned, I admired. Not as in, I wanted to join or be apart of their little clan, but more in the sense of I found most of what they did, extremely entertaining. In my previous, less social years at Hogwarts I normally would be invisible, choosing to stay out of the light. Separating myself from my classmates, I was able to observe things most of them missed. Such as how exactly James Potter was able to sneak dozens of cauldron cakes and treacle tarts from the kitchen to the Gryffindor common room for the annual Christmas party .

"Slughorn seems to be keen on group work this year." Peter noted cheerfully. The hoard of students made their way up the stairs and down the corridor for the Great Hall. Potions had been their last lessons for the day.

"Of course you'd say that Wormtail. You're shit at potions." Remus was obviously not happy with having him as a partner for such a complicated lesson. "I'll end up doing half the work!"

James interrupted their squabble, "Lads, fate is finally working it's magic. I've got Lily!" His hazel eyes were gleaming.

"I wouldn't say Slughorn separating you and Padfoot is necessarily fate."

"Oh lighten up Remus! Let the poor tosser live his moment," Sirius threw his arm around the lanky boy, "One step closer to the lovely Lily's heart, aren't you James?"

"Right you are, mate. Moony, is your little furry-" The high spirited boy was interrupted by a loud squeal - me.

Two large hands had reached from behind me and pinched my waist, I spun around, "Fuck off, Matt, you wanker!" My older brother was towering over me, a large grin stretched ear to ear.

"What? I can't miss my little sister?" He reached and placed a hand over his chest.

"Not at the risk of me cursing you into a wall or worse, you give me a heart attack."

He rested his arm on my shoulder as we walked into the Great Hall, "You mind if I join you for dinner? Mo is a little... preoccupied." I followed his gaze to the end of the Gryffindor table; his twin brother was sitting hand in hand with Dorcas Meadows. I was at a loss for words, "I know. They grow up so fast." He closed my jaw.

My eyes scanned the table and found an eager red head waving at me, Lily. I smiled.

First day back, Oliver Zaybee had practically dragged me off the train and planted me in the seat right next to his at the welcoming feast. He sat with Lily Evans, Emmeline Vance, and Rachel Bell; my dormmates. They had all been very welcoming that first night back despite my obvious lack of social skills.

 _"Oliver really, I usually sit by myself." I protested as he pulled me towards his group of friends. Oliver just rolled his eyes._

 _Lily's eyes had lit up when we reached their end, "Hi Kariana!" She had said politely, I had heard it as a scream in her head. Oliver kept a firm grip around my wrist making sure I wouldn't make a run for it. "Are you joining us?"_

 _Wincing, "Uh, hi" I put up a hand sheepishly, "It would seem so."_

 _"Kari and I had a small night out weeks ago. I've come to terms she much too interesting to not hang out with us. Em, move your fat arse over. Make some room." Oliver said clapping. He pulled me down next to him. "And since you never made the effort to sit with us, we've made it for you."_

 _"Well I'm glad you did Oliver, I've been telling you for ages you can come join us." Lily patted my hand before passing the pumpkin juice. Lily had been my potions partner since third year. We were friendly and I would always join her in the library if we were ever there at the same time._

 _"How was your summer Maia?" Rachel smiled sweetly. I had never had a proper talk with her other than the casual greeting back in our room. It was enough to gather that she was nice and she also played on the quidditch team as chaser. She was twisting a strand of her short brown hair between her fingers, "Did you do anything fun?"_

 _Shrugging I answered, "My oldest brother took me up north to see some dragon eggs hatch."_

 _All three of them leaned in, I leaned back, "That's fascinating!" Lily gushed._

 _Feeling strange being the center of attention for the first time in my life, I slowly gave details. "Well... Ras met a wizard while working at Gringotts. She's their Dragonologist liaison. She found two abandoned Welsh Green eggs and invited me to help care for them."_

 _"You got to handle live dragons?" Oliver's mouth could catch flies. "Did you get burned?"_

 _"Sometimes," I showed them a small burn scar on her forearm. Noting their expressions change and_ _worried about the stigma of dragons I carefully explained, "They're quite sweet and hardly dangerous when they're young. They don't know their own strength and born without a mother to care for them, they have accidents. Especially if they eat too fast." I giggled remembering how one of the babies had hiccuped, accidentally breathing fire which caused the burn on my arm. "I was only able to take care of them for a few weeks before they were sent to the sanctuary in Romania."_

 _"Merlin, that's bad ass." Oliver said dramatically, "Where have you been all my life?"_

 _I laughed as they_ _changed the subject to James Potter's everlasting devotion to Lily and when she was finally going to give in._

It had gotten easier to add to the conversation as dinner went on. I couldn't help but feel silly. Here I had spent the last five years basically avoiding everyone I wasn't related to, assuming they were all ignorant and succumb to rumors. Instead, I had been the judgey asshole. After the feast, it became ritual for me to join my new friends at meals and even spend time with them in the common room in between and after classes. Friends, other than my brothers, were great and I was kicking myself for ever thinking otherwise.

Lily Evans was a gem. I had realized that third year when we got partnered together. She was so kind and lovely, as everyone referred to her as Lovely Lily. A nickname James had started but stuck around nevertheless. She was seldom rude, only to those who hurt others. I had grown close with her the most. She was easy to talk to and I was finding her to be the greatest friend.

Lily passed me a slice of meat and kidney pie, "Did you see who I'm partnered with in potions?" Her voice was quiet, probably refraining from Oliver hearing this news. Oliver was very pro-James, always said he would be good for Lily to loosen her up. He was too focused on his conversation with Rachel and Matt about quidditch something.

"He was practically glowing, who _didn't_ see."

She sighed, "If he messes this assignment up with one of his antics, I swear to Merlin I'll-" She stopped, seeming unable to think of a threat. Lily was impossibly sweet but when she was fired up, she was a storm. Lately, she was having trouble insulting James. "He's just been _so normal_ lately... well for him anyway. It's absolutely frustrating."

My lips fought a smile. I agreed with Lily one hundred percent about James, he was irrational. He spent largely the last five years bullying Severus Snape, one of Lily's childhood friends, and embarrassing Lily with these other the top declarations of love. If he was really in love with her, he would've known public displays were not the way to win her over.

"Maybe he's matured?" Emmeline Vance interrupted having over heard the conversation. "I haven't heard about any encounters with Snape this year yet." Emmeline was sweet and way too pretty for her own good.

Lily put up her hands, "The day James Potter has matured is the day I skinny dip in the Great Lake."

"So what's that, Halloween?" She nudged shoulders with my laughing.

Emmeline was staring down the table dreamily, "Maybe you could start hanging out with James. Introduce me to his friends."

The redhead raised her eyebrows, "As much as I would love to succumb myself to that torture for you, I didn't know you were into Sirius."

Em scoffed, "I do not fancy Sirius, funny bad boy isn't my type." She turned her attention back to the Marauders, "I have thing for the tortured soul type." Remus. It clicked to Lily and I at the same time. Remus did fit the description; he was pale and there were faint scars marked across his body. I had always received a sad vibe from him, more than likely due to his fragile immune system. The poor kid was always in and out of hospital.

"Remus is sweet, you'd be good together." I offered up my opinion to Emmeline.

Lily agreed and I saw her glance at the Slytherin table, she looked back sadly. The spot where her greasy childhood usually sat was empty; it had been for the past three days.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it. Please comment and review! Let me know how you like the story, what mistakes I made (because I don't have a beta and I'm too lazy to read it over), and if you have suggestions or if there's anything you would like to see happen in the story!**


	3. Chapter 3: Threats

**A/N: Hellooo everyone. I hope you're all having fabulous weeks.**

 **This is more of a Kari x Lily chapter showing their friendship growing.** **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

 **September 1976**

Later that evening, I found myself relaxing in the common room. Not a very 'me' thing to do. Normally, I would just go find a quiet spot in the castle or wander around the Care of Magical Creatures stables. This year though, I was fully committed to the friend thing and the friend thing states you must spend time with said friends.

We were settled in the far back corner near the windows.

"He's so cute!" Emmeline squealed. Rooty was the center of attention and seemingly, loved it. He had just been passed over to Em by Lily, the little green guy quickly climbed up her long blonde curls. I could sense he was happy. "How did you get him again?" I smiled as I retold the story of how exactly Rooty came to be mine.

My grandmother, Antheia, was a resourceful wizard. She always looked for adventure and lived a care free life. Antheia had a wild network of wizards. She was in contact with the who's-who of the wizarding age; one of them being Tina Goldstein. She said they had met simply at Diagon Alley one evening but if I knew that had not been the case - especially with my grandmother. They more than likely met in some crazy situation and Antheia was playing it down.

Tina at that time was engaged, then later married the famous Newt Scamander aka the most accomplished magizoologist the world has ever seen aka my hero. Tina and Newt had tea often with my grandmother when they were in town. When I was five, their tea time happened to coincide with the week my family was over for a visit. Antheia knew then of my curiosity for magical beasts and talked it up to Newt; I was allowed to sit and join them for tea. Tina was a kind women, very motherly, she often reminded me of my own. Newt Scamander was awkward but brilliant as Antheia described him, I agreed. He was quiet at first but upon hearing of our common interest, he was eccentric. Scamander told me animated stories of his adventures, well as wild as a five-year old could handle. After, he told Antheia that he saw a lot of him in me and would love to see me again sometime.

Then our parents died and my siblings and I were sent to live with my grandparents full time. The years passed and the more time I spent with the extraordinary couple. Newt grew rather fond of me and began treating me as a small prodigy. He praised that my way with magical creatures mirrored his own - I remember running away to my room to cry of happiness after that wonderful comment. The magizoologist lent me books, parchments, pictures all filled with information, and, by the time I was attending Hogwarts, he often let me inside his infamous suitcase with the undetectable extension charm to help care for the creatures inside.

It was there, in that magical suitcase, on the eve of my grandmothers funeral, that I was gifted Rooty. That evening, I had slipped away and let myself into the case. I remember all I had wanted to do was get away from the memorial service and heavy air of grieving; to distract myself. Intrigued by bowtruckles I was and I found myself at the branch Newt carried in the case. I remembered the branch seemed irritated by my presence as I approached but they, like all creatures do, warmed up to be and were friendly.

The smallest was running around my arm and up my braids when Newt Scamander found me. At first, I thought he would punish me. That I broke his trust and entered without permission. However, the magnificent man instructed me to put the tiny bowtruckle into my pocket - that's where his very own bowtruckle, Pickett preferred to be - and began going over in extreme detail, how to care for him. Confused, I stayed silent and listened carefully.

Scamander handed me a small jar full of doxy eggs, "Tina and I will be traveling to America again soon..." He trailed off. Newt never had much to say when he wasn't talking about fantastic beasts, "Dear Antheia was a beloved friend to us and you will make a fantastic magizoologist one day. You think you could watch after dear Rooty for me? He seems taken with you."

"I would be honored, sir."

"If you need anything Kariana, we're just an owl away."

That was the last I saw the Scamanders, though they do send a lovely card every holiday or so. Some letters contain clippings of notes of Newt's current studies, some pictures of their darling family, and every so often a book. I would never be able to truly vocalize how much their visits and Newt's gift of Rooty meant to me. I missed them but they had their own life, their own adventures and it was time that I started mine.

"I can't believe you know Newt Scamander and Porpentina Goldstein, I heard they helped capture Grindelwald once!" Rachel gleamed, she was quite the history buff.

"Forget Grindelwald, he _gave_ you a bowtruckle. I've been begging my mum for ages to get me a puffskein," Emmeline pouted.

"Why would you want a puffskein? They don't do anything except eat bogies, you should get a kneazle." The chaser suggested.

The blonde Gryffindor responded, "They're adorable and they hum sometimes!"

"They could clear out all the spiders in the dorm room too," I offered my best advice. Emmeline nodded vigorously and mentioned that she heard they sometimes eat bogies. I giggled at Rachel's disgusted face and turned to Lily. The bright energy from the room faded slightly, the red head was buried in thought, I tapped her shoulder. "You okay there Lily?"

She huffed situating herself on her cushion, "It's just- well, Severus hasn't been to any meals since first day back."

"He has been in classes though." I recalled seeing the weird greasy boy in Defense Against the Dark Arts class just yesterday. I've never spoken to the Slytherin boy because he was really...odd. He was always sulking and lurking about in the castle, he gave me the creeps. I wouldn't dare discuss this information with Lily, they were childhood best friends.

She fiddled the with cushion tassels, "I think he's avoiding me. He hasn't spoken to me once since we got back." Lily was muggle born. Everyone knew it but anyone with any morality didn't care. She was a genuine, smart witch with a heart of gold. Severus Snap was a Slytherin, notorious pureblood prats. Only caring over one's blood status and wealth even if their own blood wasn't pure.

"He hasn't cared before about you being muggle born, why would he start now?"

The clever girl met my eyes, her bright green ones turning watery and red, "Over the summer, Severus said things were getting worse. At first I thought he meant his family but his family has never be okay - they fight." She explained. "Except now I'm starting to think he meant with You-Know-Who."

We stayed quiet for a moment. It seemed neither one of us wanted to elaborate on the impending situation that is the 'Dark Lord'. It always baffled me how a human being could grow up one day and decide that half the population is unworthy and inferior. Then precede to call himself a 'lord'. Sit your bigot, ignorant ass down sir. That was the image I had created in my mind of Voldemort, a prejudice twat running around screaming of out dated opinions. Though, I knew through past experience, he was far, _far_ worse.

I took Lily's hand in mine, "I'll help you track him down after class tomorrow and you can ask him yourself." My new friend smiled gratefully as we returned to a more lighthearted conversation with our dorm mates.

* * *

The next day morning came and went and it was Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I was laughing as James Potter charmed a note into a dragon. It was flying through the classroom breathing fire as Professor Aperatore was handing back essays. Three rolls of parchment on the Patronus charm and it's characteristics; I received top marks.

"How do you do that?" Lily screeched, "I saw you write that essay, you were done within an hour!" The tops of her cheeks were pinks, if it was one thing Lily care about the most it was her grades. My face went hot as I stuffed the essay in her bag, shrugged regretting not immediately putting the parchment away when it was handed back.

"You have to tutor me." Lily insisted grabbing her bag, hot on my tail as I walked out of class. We headed towards lunch. Rachel and Emmeline said goodbye; they had Muggle Studies after lunch and wanted to cram for a 'surprise' quiz. Luckily, thank Merlin, Lily and I had a free period after. I had opted out of that class due to my father being a muggle, I already knew everything. I assumed Lily thought the same.

"Lily you received top marks too!" I rolled my eyes as we took our seats and tucked into the delicious food that had just appeared on the golden plates.

"But my essay took hours and I wrote it twice, not to mention how many times I revised it. It's not fair this stuff comes so easy to you." Lily sighed making me feel incredibly guilty. It did come easily to me. Even though I was taught early from my brothers, I never struggled performing. It always took me one or two tries before I completely perfected whatever I was learning. I was able to cast a full bodied patronus since my fourth year but I kept this information to myself.

"I've been stealing my brothers' school books since before we even came to England." I explained partly, "I've been reading and learning magic for years, don't be so hard on yourself."

She groaned, "Why wasn't my older sister born a witch too?"

"Because by the sounds of it, she's a twat and those aren't accepted at Hogwarts." Lily burst into laughter and I joined in, covering my mouth before the pie I was chewing ended up on the table. Tears stung my eyes when I was finally able to swallow the remaining crusts.

Lily finally seemed to relax, "Come on, let's go enjoy the last bit of sun." We decided on skipping desert and grabbed our bags. We headed out the front doors, through the courtyard, then towards the Great Lake. Fall was just around the corner, the air already slightly nipping at our exposed skin. There were a number of student outside, relishing the last few warm rays. We found a small spot in the sun at the edge of the lake. Lily was taking out her Astronomy book to finish on some coursework; I was going to take the time to relax. I settled myself down, propping up my bag as a pillow and laid back staring at the billowing clouds. It took a bit for my mind to calm down from it's ever always racing thoughts but once it settled down I was allowed to appreciate the beautiful Scotland skies. A lavender cumulus had piqued my interest when sadly, my mind was interrupted.

"Finally found a friend have you?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lily, "We should've stayed for desert." She was glaring to the far left of us, I followed her leering eyes to a clump of insects. Emma Vanity was throwing her head back, cackling as she huddled with Evan Rosier and a few other Slytherins. "Bloody hell it's an asshole convention."

Lily frowned, "They're pathetic."

I was about to tell Lily to ignore them, I was going to ignore them myself but I could hear the crunching footsteps grow closer.

"Kari..." Lily warned. I twisted my head and Emma Vanity was standing over me.

"Fucks sake, Vanity." My palms collected dirt as I pushed myself up, "To what do I owe the pleasure?" I smiled sweetly.

Emma Vanity was attractive and that was the only redeeming quality about the witch. She had the personality of murtlap and the intelligence of a troll. Evan Rosier was worse, due to him actually having some sort of brain in his mostly vacant skull. Slytherin girls fell at the feet of this tyrant - Vanity was practically his own form of a house elf.

The wench crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side before squinting her snake eyes, "Wow, even with friends you're still _screaming_ dead parents issues."

"Oh my merlin, Emma. Did you come up with that whole insult yourself or did puppet master Evan feed you that pitiful line?"

"I've cursed you before, don't think I'll do it again."

"Try it and I'll have all of you in detention." Lily, the valiant red head threatened, once again I had forgotten she was a prefect.

I laughed, "Oh please, Filch could cast a better curse than you idiot."

The witch's face went stark red as she stepped forward, her raspy voice cracking, " _Listen you mudblood-_ " Before either one of us could react, Rosier surprisingly pulled Emma back.

"Dammit Vanity! You're fucking useless." Rosier pushed her to the back of the group, stiffling the imp. "We're here for Evans actually."

My brows furrowed and a fire sprang to life in my chest. Lily was the one to respond, "Why is that?"

"We're here to tell you to stay away from Snape. He knows about your little plan to stalk him after class. Severus wants nothing to do with you. He finds it sad you're so desperate, like he'd ever actually want to be associated with such filth." Rosier spat the words, purely full of disgust.

Lily - poor lovely Lily - pressed her lips together, deep in thought. Whether she was sad or angry, I couldn't tell but I didn't need to be told to defend my friend. "Do I need to hex you again Rosier? Or are you so thick that I need to do it front of your minions for you finally get it." His stone expression waver but only for a minute, clearly recalling the incident I was referring to.

"I'd take that threat if I were you." A smooth voice interrupted. Our heads whipped around to see a tall, striking figure leaning against the tree. Wavy black hair fell in front of his grey eyes, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbow, Sirius. My stomach flipped, though I ignored it. He had his wand between his fingers, casually spinning as he walked over. "Put that stubby thing away, Wilkes. Before you embarrass yourself." He called out the shorter one of Rosier's lackeys, the curly brown haired Slytherin put away his short wand. His stormy eyes turned back towards Satan, "Rosier, sod off. There's no use in proving that her point is true."

Evan motioned for his band of baby Death Eaters to turn back, "Times are changing Black. You're going to regret the day you turned blood traitor." The three of us said nothing but watched them walk back to the castle.

"Don't listen to them Lily. I've never even seen Severus with Evan or Emma."

"I've seen him with Wilkes and Mulciber." Sirius said, tactlessly, I shook my head.

I place my hand on the red head's shoulder, "I warned him to stay away from them. They're vile and crude." Her voice was quiet, she wiped her eyes and looked up. "If he wants to let Rosier do his own speaking that's fine but I refuse to accept those empty threats. I'll believe it when I hear it from him myself."

My head nodded but my eyes glanced at Sirius who returned the same look. I let the negative thoughts go for now and allowed my friend to stay reassured for at least the time being. "What are you doing here anyway Sirius?" Lily asked stuffing her books into her already way over packed bag.

He scratched the back of his head, "Uh, actually I came down here to find Kariana. We have that potions assignment due tomorrow."

The muggle born's eyes widened, "Oh no, I forgot about it completely!" Lily struggled getting her bag around her shoulder and raced back up to the castle. "I have to find James!"

"That's the first I've ever heard that come out of her mouth."

"And probably the last." I giggled, "Thanks for helping by the way." I strapped by back along my back.

Sirius shrugged, revealing a dazzling grin, "We both know you could take him easily." My cheeks blushed furiously at this comment, I had no idea why but I was mentally screaming at myself.

"Yeah so maybe we should talk about that night..." I scratched the top of my black waves, looking around noticing all other students and left as well, leaving me very alone with Sirius Black.

 **A/N: There ya goo.**

 **I apologize for any mistakes I made spelling or canon like. I love Newt so I definitely wanted to include him somehow but I was way too intimidated to put a lot of dialogue.**

 **I really hope you guys liked it. A great way of letting me know is reviewing and feel free to add if you want to see anything else happen or if I should fix anything!**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**A/N: Thank you for all of those who favorited and followed the story!**

 **Sorry for the bit of delay on this chapter. I write at work and it's been oddly busy. Anyway's here's another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **September 1976**

The air was still as Sirius Black and I walked up the greens hills to the castle. It was getting close to curfew and it was best not to push our luck. My mouth was abnormally dry and for some reason, it was all I could think about. I gently licked my lips and cleared my throat, "So did you tell anyone?"

"I told James but left obvious parts out." Sirius reassured me.

I nodded, "Thanks, it's not exactly something I should advertise. My brothers don't even know, Mithras might have had a stoke if I had told him."

We entered the castle, climbing the moving staircases. I walked up to the Fat Lady about to state this time's password when Sirius pulled me into an empty classroom further down the corridor.

My green eyes stared at him in confusion, "It'll be too crowded in the common room." The beater quickly lit the room with a flick of his wand. "So I'm the only one that knows?" I sat myself a top a desk and studied the stone flooring.

Nodding slowly, "Rosier is thick. His ego is far too large for him to believe that it was me who sent that curse. As far as he knows, it was you."

Green met grey once more and I could feel the intensity in the air as he spoke, "How long exactly have you been able to do wandless magic?" This question brought me back to the cold February night of last school year.

 _It was late._

 _Earlier that week, Professor Kettleburn the Care of Magical Creatures teacher had asked me to his office after dinner. He sat me down for a cup of tea, this being very difficult due to him only having one arm - he was very fond of creatures, probably about as much as I was, but he was tactless and tended to overlook important details of dragons temperament. I remember feeling awkward as he made small talk with me. It was worth it; he had requested I become his aide for the following year instead of the normal class to earn apprenticeship credit._

 _I was ecstatic and headed back to the common room to share the news with Matt and Mo. I was so high in elevation and didn't hear the foot steps approaching behind me._

 _"It's a bit late too be out isn't it Mudblood?" The breath was hot against my neck as I stopped in my tracks. Evan Rosier. I resumed walking only turning my head slightly to make sure he stayed back at a distance. "Running to get your filthy brothers?"_

 _I rolled my eyes at his pathetic taunts. My ignorance of his presence and deflection of his sneers only boiled his pure blood. He was hot on my heels, "You know, we're all alone. Maybe I can make an exception this once about your blood and we can have some fun. Prefects finished their rounds, no one will be through here till morning."_ _My heart was pumping adrenaline though my veins._ _He was testing me, to see if he could get a reaction. I was determined not to give him one. "It's rude to ignore those above you." The air shifted and the energy grew darker. I don't know if it was my adrenaline or just pure instinct but I felt the air move, I felt his hand reaching for my body. Before he could even touch a strand of my hair, before I had even know what I was doing, my wand was drawn and he was sent flying back. His pale body landed on the stone with a thud, his face red and fuming._

 _I faced him, furious. "Don't ever fucking touch me."_

 _Evan stood up, towering over me with his wand drawn."You made a huge mistake Redwood."_

 _"Fucking try me."_

 _"Listen you slag-" Rosier had taken one step until a flash of red flew at him, knocking him back down on his ass._

 _I would've laughed had I been the one to put the prat on his bum again but it hadn't been._

 _Sirius Black walked forward, wand aimed directly at Rosier's head. "Stalking girls late at night Rosier? Even I thought you were better than that." My eyes were wide, I never spoke to Sirius outside of class and none the less expected him to be coming to my aide._

 _"I don't give a damn about your opinions you blood traitor!" Rosier jumped, "Expelliarmus!" Caught off guard, my wand flew out of my hand out and behind me. "Your parents are going to love hearing how you came to defend a silly mudblood." Evan sent a curse at Sirius but he quickly dodged it, flying another dodged spell back. I had never realized how skilled Sirius Black was. He stepped in front of me, shielding me from a foul spell Evan sent my way._

 _"Not so tough without your wanna-be death eaters are you?" Sirius asked, his voice was strong and his eyes were piercing, conveying storms of rage. Rosier didn't budge but instead sent a series of non verbal spells. Sirius wasn't scared, with more skill he dodged curses sending them flying back._ _Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins as their duel grew more intense._

 _"You watch your backs. Times are changing and soon you'll get what you deserve." The pureblood lowered his wand, a move that made me all way too suspicious. He was persistent, it was out of character for him to give up so easily. Sirius, daftly accepted his threat as a white flag and slowly turned his back looking for my wand._

 _However, I couldn't believe the Slytherin would give up so quickly. I kept an eye on Rosier's stance, worried he might go for the worst. My eyes were fixated on Evan's lips as I saw him slowly mouth the words. He raised his wand high in the air, "Cruci-"_

 _"STUPEFY!" A voice rang loud and clear in the corridor and a force pushed my hand out_ _. Magic surged through my body, sending Rosier flying towards the back end. He slammed into a stone pillar knocking some stones loose as rubble fell to the ground. His limp body lay unconscious against the column, dust settling in the air._

 _Heaving I was trying to catch my breath as my body, eyes still locked on Rosier. Instantly, my stomach tightened. A wash of regret and anxiety came over me;_ _I realized for the first time I had performed wandless magic in front of someone. My body turned on autopilot as I turned, searching for my wand._

 _"Did you just-" Sirius gaped at me, lost for words. I bent down and picked up my wand near a window._

 _"Are you stupid?! Never turn your back against your opponent, especially a slimy prick like Rosier!" I huffed going over to the damaged column and quickly performed a reparation charm. I scanned over Rosier to make sure he hadn't any serious injuries; just a lump on the back of his already too large head. "Come on, someone was bound to have heard that."_

 _Without a second glance at Rosier or Black, I rushed back to Gryffindor tower._

The past memory returned me to the present and a slightly older, slightly more matured Sirius Black was sat at the desk across from mine, still patiently staring. His eyes were filled with more concern now that I had been silent for over a moment. "I never said thank you for that night."

"Stop avoiding the question, Kariana." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's Kari."

"Fine, _Kari,_ answer the question...please."

Groaning, I threw my hands in the air and pushed myself off the desk. "I don't know! I've always been able to do some sort of magic without a wand." I paced in front of the unused fireplace biting gently at the edge of my nails.

"Kari...that's...amazing. That's not a common skill, fuck it's practically unheard of."

"It's perfectly common in Africa." I muttered commenting on the always forgotten wizarding school.

"Those wizards have been practicing that technique for thousands of years. Here it's extremely rare. Shit, I don't think even Dumbledore can perform wandless magic."

My lips cracked a smile, "It is pretty wicked." I thought for a second, "I guess the first time, that I did it on purpose, was second year. I made Bertram Aubrey's head swell up twice his size."

"James and I got blamed for that!"

I came into a fit of laughter, "I know. Rotten luck you were sitting right behind him."

"You know he won't talk to us anymore." He frowned cutely.

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Oh please Sirius, like your quality of life is so lame without the grace of Prince Ravenclaw Bertram Aubrey."

He surprised me with a hearty laugh, "I told the lads you were funny." I peered up at him, quizzically. Why would I ever be a subject of the Marauder's conversation? "It's you I should be thanking anyway, for stunning Rosier before the cruciatus curse."

I shrugged, "Bastard shouldn't be performing it anyway. He's lucky we didn't report him." It was silent for moment. "So we should get to work on that Potions essay right?" I asked, ignoring whatever tension was lingering. I sat myself a top the desk again and pulled our parchment and quills. My mind started filling with all that I've read so far about Polyjuice Potion.

Sirius kept his eyes trained on me, his lips cracking once more into a faint wistful smile. It reminded me of the face he made the morning after the night at the Leaky. "Bugger, yeah I almost forgot about that again."

The evening passed pleasantly. We didn't mention the wandless magic or incident with Rosier again, putting that experience to rest. Talking to Sirius Black was way easier than I remembered, considering the last time we were both piss drunk. He was just as charming as the girls around school campaigned and slightly more attractive than I remember in the past years. What they didn't mention was that he was incredibly sweet and funny. We mostly talked about the assignment but Sirius would often stray to converse about a different topic.

We laughed about the pranks he and his mates had performed in the past years, I revealed to him that I knew a couple of their tricks and he let me in on some of the ones that were a bit more complicated. We laughed about my brothers' antics and chatted about muggle music which Sirius loved. It made me wonder if it was this easy talking to him all the time and why all the girls put him on this pedestal when he was just a normal guy, no doubt he was handsome though. I found myself just admiring how he was. He'd always run his hand through his mane when confused or frustrated and I couldn't help but noticed how large his hands were. These thoughts were the ones that distracted me from the essay. I was torn between studying Sirius and studying the Polyjuice Potion that I had known how to make but never attempted for years.

We ended up finishing after about two hours and by that time, it was well past curfew. We quickly tucked into the common room to find it empty apart from a sleeping Lily and a gleaming James.

The pair were seated at the small couch in front of the fire place, parchment and books scattered around. Lily's head had fallen on James's shoulder and she was breathing deeply. James beamed as he noticed us coming through the portrait hole.

"Aye mate. Don't look too happy over there." Sirius chuckled at his goofy best friend.

I bent down and touched Lily's shoulder, "I should get her upstairs."

James quickly shut down that offer, "No! Uh- I mean no, we still haven't finished yet. I was just letting her rest for a moment." I would've normally went against this demand but their parchment was only three quarters filled and we had potions first thing in the morning. Knowing Lily, she would wake in a panic if she hadn't finished.

I nodded and with a quick warning to James to wake her in ten minutes with no fishy business, I trudged up the stairs, exhausted to my dorm room.

"Kari!" A husky whisper stopped me halfway up. I slowly back up a few steps to see Sirius standing at the bottom. He ran a strong hand through his hair once more. Behind him, James was straining his neck while trying not to wake his Lovely Lily just yet. The Gryffindor who called me down was looking rather shy which was extremely out of character. I looked at him patiently. "You should sit with us for meals." He blurted out. "I mean, all you. You should all sit with us at breakfast. It'll be fun."

"Sure Sirius." Confused but I smiled sweetly then excused myself to bed. Emmeline and Rachel were fast asleep as I entered the room. I was quick to change and set Rooty on his branch before sinking into bed. I pulled the covers tight around me with thoughts of Sirius's surprising behaviors lately and the aching feeling that I was still missing something from the night at the Leaky Cauldron.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! A bit on the shorter side but I hope you enjoyed it! Once again, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

 **Just a note: I love reviews both happy and constructive!**


	5. Chapter 5: Goody Goblin

**A/N: Happy Hump Day! Here's another chapter of Siriusly!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

 **September 1976**

Lily Evans, the Gryffindor prefect, consistent with following rules and times, had come up to the door in the early hours of the morning the night of her doze with James. Though, I decided it was best to not mention this incident until out of large company, her uncommon sneaking in didn't go unnoticed by our fellow dorm mates.

Emmeline, who frequently suffers from insomnia, had been wide awake as Lily edged in the room. The unknowing blonde called her out at breakfast the next morning just as we were joining our new table mates, the Marauders. Oliver Zaybee gave me incredulous looks as I explained Sirius invited all of us to sit with them, I tried my best to ignore these looks. After tossing for a good quarter of the night I had decided to not let myself read too much into how Sirius's questionable behavior. I made sure to take the seat next to Sirius ensuring Emmeline would have to sit across from Remus and Lily next James. Rachel sat beside me and Oliver across from her with Peter on the other side of James.

We had just tucked in when Em spoke, "Lily, who were you out snogging until four a.m.?" James choked in his morning pumpkin juice, ears turning bright red.

The muggle born's eyes enlarged to saucers, "What?! I was not snogging anyone!" He cheeks blushed peach, "I fell asleep in the common room revising!"

"Revising for what? We're not assigned an exam for weeks." Rachel mumbled through a mouthful of scone.

"It's Lily Evans, like she needs a reason to study." I defended, Lily sent a thankful glance.

"Lily is a refined, classy young witch. She would never have the audacity to snog someone so late." Oliver cut in, a smile playing on his lips, "Plus she's far too much of a goody goblin."

The redhead's cheeks resembled her hair, "I am not a goody goblin!" Everyone stayed silent, "Excuse me for being the only one in this entire school with a respect for rules and education." She huffed.

Oliver reached and patted Lily on her shoulder, "There there, we're all still envious of your marks and the ability to get away with absolutely anything."

"Right you are, remember in third year when James, Remus, and I got blamed for stealing from the Potion's supply room? Lily got us out of it because she told McGonagall she saw Ashley Lorton and Blanche Fields sneak in to make love potions for the Ravenclaws." Sirius raised his glass in honor of the avoided detentions with Filch. "We told McGonagall it wasn't us but she wouldn't believe us. She believed Lily right away, no questions asked. If only you used that power for evil." He smirked mischievously.

"I've always loved that Lily follows the rules, it's adorable." James winked. Lily blushed harder but rolled her eyes. Her feelings obviously hadn't wavered despite of the previous night.

"James, I could've sworn you didn't come back until la- OW!" Peter squeaked reaching down and clutching his foot. "Fuck off, you wanker, what'd you do that for?!" He hissed angrily at Sirius who had stomped the smallest friend's foot.

"Foot slipped, now shut up wormtail."

"You guys McGonagall is looking, I'd settle down unless we want her to come over here." Remus, the second Gryffindor prefect cautioned. I noticed he was looking paler than usual, dark circles prominent on his exhausted face. James and Sirius waved cheekily over at the strict Gryffindor head of house. Minerva McGonagall simply pursed her lips in response, clearly not taking any of the boys' shit today. "Yikes, better not piss her off in Transfiguration later."

"Minerva loves us," Sirius Black beamed, "She just has a reputation to keep up."

"Yeah and I'm straight." Oliver sent us into a roar of laughter attracting even more attention from the professor and the rest of the Great Hall.

I was stifling a fit of giggles when something caught my eye; an intricate paper bald eagle was soaring overhead looping in the air. It twisted and turned until just only slightly above me, I reached up and grabbed it with ease. I unfolded the delicate magical note.

 _Let's give Ras a heart attack. Thursday, 11._

I leaned back to see my two brothers grinning at me from further down the table. I nodded and quickly put the note in my pocket. Returning back to my friends, I joined their debate on when the first Gryffindor party of the year should be.

All too soon, breakfast was over and it was time for potions. Sirius and I received top marks on our essay, as well as Lily and James. You could hear Remus in the background chewing out Peter for their lesser grade. Slughorn spent the majority of class describing worst case scenarios if one messed up Polyjuice Potion. Sirius and I spent it playing a magical game of hangman. I was almost finished figuring out the sentence Sirius had prepared when Slughorn dismissed us.

"So Ms. Goody Goblin, tell me about your night." It was Herbology class, Professor Sprout was having us clip and tend to the Venomous Tentacula plants. I swatted a rather sassy vine as it tried to wrap itself around my left hand. "Sirius and I came in late from finishing our essay. You were sleeping on James's shoulder."

Lily carefully severed off a leaf from the wiling plant, "I'm not a goody goblin! Will you all stop saying that? I was telling the truth when I said nothing happened. I woke up and James had fallen asleep too I guess. I panicked of course thinking that we wasted the whole night and never finished." She set down her wand. "James finished the entire essay, I read it and it was brilliant. I didn't think he was capable of taking anything seriously." Her brows came together puzzled.

"You know he is a top student too, Lily. He seems to be maturing." We both looked over across the green house to where James was holding a tentacula pot up to the back of Peter's head. The vines would reach up and barely grasp the ends of his hair. Remus seemed to be warning against this as Sirius was busy distracting Peter. "Well somewhat."

"Boys never mature, Kari."

"Did you just make a joke, Lily Evans?" My jaw dropped exaggeratedly.

"No. Just stating facts." She joked once more. I shook my head as my smiled faltered, a less joyful thought seeping in. I bit my lip not wanting to ruin her mood. Lily must've seen my fallen expression, "Oh just ask me."

"So Snape..." I trailed off.

Lily sighed, "I'd be as daft as Emma Vanity if I trusted Evan Rosier...but it would make sense." She said the last part so faintly, I wouldn't have heard it had I not been paying attention.

"Don't let the tosser get to you Lil. He was just trying to get to you."

She shook her head, "Severus was scaring me towards the end of last year and over the summer. He kept raving about Avery and that horrid seventh year Mulciber. Apparently, they are quite skilled at the Dark Arts and told Severus they would help him."

My face twisted warily, "Wait... didn't Mulciber become a death eater after he graduated?"

Lily's expression was grim, "Yes."

I opened my mouth to comfort my friend, but no words were spoken. I wasn't sure of what to say to make her feel better that I actually believed. Severus Snape was after all, a greasy Slytherin. He kept just as awful, greasy company and always seemed to have his nose pressed up against the glass of the restricted section in the library. Logically, it would make sense if Snape was going to become a death eater. All I could do to comfort my friend was pat her shoulder and let her know she's better off without him if that was the case.

Sprout ended class early when a Hufflepuff fainted after a tentacula almost bit her. The rest of the class did nothing to hide their excitement of a free hour before lunch.

Lily mentioned something about going to speak to McGonagall about the prefect schedule before scurrying off to her office. I took the back way around the green houses and noticed two figures flying in the distance at the quidditch pitch. Unsure of what to occupy myself with for the next hour, I trekked down to see what exactly my brothers were up to.

The pitch was empty aside from my two brothers practicing. They spotted me and flew over swiftly.

"What crazy idea have you lot come up with?" I asked referencing their previous note.

Mo landed gracefully while Matt stumbled, "It's brilliant. Tell her Matt."

Matt steadied himself, "We're sneaking into the Shrieking Shack!" He smiled as if the idea was gold.

"The Shrieking Shack? In Hogsmeade?" I asked plainly. "How the fuck are we supposed to get to Hogsmeade, we're not meant to apparate on school grounds."

Mo patted Matt on the back, "He's mad but the wanker found a hidden passageway in the Whomping Willow."

"It'll be October 1st, so what better way to ring in the spooky holiday."

"I don't want to know how you managed to get that close to that bloody tree but I'm in." The boys high fived, "It's fucking a ridiculous idea, but I'm in."

"That's our girl!" Matt pulled me into a bear hug. My small frame was crushed against my brother's. "We figure, Ras can't be that mad if you're involved since you've finally managed to trick people into liking you."

I slapped his stomach with a loud clap, "Bugger off before I tell Marlene you eat Troll bogies."

Matt's grin fell instantly, "That was one time and you dared me!"

Shrugging, "You still did it. Mo was smart enough not to do it."

"I never back down from a challenge." The younger twin puffed out his chest. "Now come on Kari, join us in a quick game." Matt quickly rose on his broom.

"And destroy your already so fragile egos? I'll pass." I teased.

"Don't be so scared sis, we'll go easy on ya." Mo joined his twin in the air. I cast a quick confundus charm knocking the latter off his broom.

The tall teen face planted on the damp grass. Matt scrambled to his feet spitting chunks of dirt, "Dammit Kari! I hate when you fucking do that!" He glowered at me as I raised my arm and summoned my broom.

"Separate teams?" Mo smirked flying over to me.

"Fine, I can take both of you easily." Mo and I exchanged humorous looks at our delusional sibling.

Matt started out with the quaffle after a minute of bickering with Mo. We were going to play until someone scored the first points. I wasn't skilled at quidditch, I barely played at all. However, I was skilled at flying and an expert on my brothers. Matt was going to take any chance that arose to take us down.

We were ten minutes into the game and neither of us had scored. As siblings, we knew each other's thought processes fairly well and were extremely acquainted with taking things from each other. When one of us got close to scoring, the others would distract and steal the quaffle away. My stomach grumbled as lunch neared. I needed the game to end.

Thinking quickly, I rushed past him and tore the ball from his unsuspecting hands. I sped up to the highest ring as he was hot on the tail of my broom. Mo was coming in on my right, closing in. They were going to box me in. The competitive side only brought out by my siblings came over and I took a risk. I threw my body off my broom as I reached just ten feet above the ring. My arms shoved the quaffle through the hoop as my body free fell past it. Air rushed up at me and I summoned my broom right as the ball went through. The wooden handle touched my fingers and I pulled it underneath my body just a few feet from the ground. I pulled of from the ground so fast that I thought the broom would snap in half.

Adrenaline pulsed through me, causing a fit of giggles as I looked at my dumbfounded siblings.

"Merlin's beard, she's crazier than you, Matt." Mo applauded. "How did you know that would work?"

I caught my breath, "I didn't but I knew you assholes were going to try and trap me like last time we played." My feet landed firmly on the ground. "That's my fill of quidditch for the year."

"It's bullocks," Matt huffed landing next to me and Mo.

Reaching up I put my arm around his shoulder, "Come now brother, lunch will cheer you up." My sore loser brother perked up at the mentioning of his all time greatest love: food.

Arriving at the Great Hall, I waved goodbye to my brothers as they went to their own group of friends. I turned to face mine; Lily was the only there as it was still early for lunch.

"How'd it go with McGonagall?" I chose a crispy chicken wing for my plate.

"The schedule is sorted. She wants me to start thinking about trying to become Head Girl next year." Lily gushed, eager.

"That's brilliant Lily! You'd be a proper head girl."

She poked her cold uneaten vegetables around on her plate, "That just means I'm going to have to study twice as hard." She groaned. "Here I am once again proving I'm a goody goblin." Her eyes narrowed in on a helpless pea, she stabbed it with her fork.

"I can think of a way to prove you're not a goody goblin."

Lily looked up at me, "I don't need to prove anything to anyone...but I'm listening."

I quickly explained my brothers' plans for the first of October, "I'm not sure what else they have planned but it's them so it should be an adventure at the least."

She muled it over for a shorter time than I expected, "I'm in."

"Blood hell, Lily Evans is about to break her first ever school rule."

 **A/N:** **It's a bit short to my liking and more a filler chapter.**

 **As always, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to hear what everyone thinks good or bad - just don't be an asshole (:**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Clarity

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading and following!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HP.**

 **September 1976**

It was early morning at Hogwarts. The icy air had left a frosty dew on the grounds, the grass crunched under the feet of the students marching to class. Scarves were tucked loosely around their necks, robes were pulled tight.

I was bundled up just the same except being Professor Kettleburn's assistant, I was hauling two crates of Merlin knows what for the unhinged Care of Magical Creatures professor. I reached one of the sheds and quickly stowed the crates inside.

Four boys were included in the mass of students following. The group passed the shed and a hazel eyed boy with glasses rubbed his hands together, creating friction, "Padfoot, remind me again why we're taking this bloody class?" James pulled off his glasses, wiping away the fog that had formed. "For instance, something inside?"

"Easier than Ancient Runes, not a load of shit like Divination," Sirius coughed.

"I agree with Prongs." Peter chirped in, taking two steps at a time to keep up. No surprise there.

"It's not like you tossers offered up any suggestions." Sirius ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, "You could've changed courses first week of term."

"We're technically animals, might as well learn about them." Remus interjected with some debatable logic. "It's an easy O, lads. Sirius is right, stop your moaning. We're already late."

Students had gathered around the a fenced in area at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Professor Kettleburn was waving them over, "Step up kids, come on, come on," The lads took a spot on the far right. "That's it. Good morning class!" Kettleburn was a cheery man, he resembled Dumbledore but was mentally, skillfully, and physically no match for the Headmaster.

The white haired professor clapped his hands, "Alright, my students, today we are learning about pogrebins! Can anyone tell me what they are?"

Everyone exchanged glances, it seemed like no one else knew what they were. I was thankful to no longer be a student as I wouldn't have been able to help myself in answering. I usually turned into a regular Lily Evans in this class. Being his assistant helped both of us immensely since the professor only had one arm left and I had already taken all Care of Magical Creature exams the previous year, even the NEWT. I received all O's of course.

Kettleburn explained, "Pogrebins are foot tall demons, okay? Come on take notes, this isn't show and tell!" Everyone took the cue and pulled out parchment. "They mainly reside in Russia but we were able to have a few sent over for educational purposes."

Student's eyes glazed over while the professor lectured. I leaned against the fence and searched for where Kettleburn had decided to place the pogrebins. There was a shed in the fenced circle and I could see movement within the poorly built structure. "Now if my lovely, assistant could go a let these marvelous creatures free, perhaps we can take a closer look."

I rolled my eyes at what I guess could only be my cue and hopped over the fence gracefully.

"They're not used to being kept up so be cautious dearie, will you?" I turned slowly to the old twit of a professor with a look I could only describe as a look of pure annoyance. He was brilliant but time had edged his way. Another reason Kettleburn had asked me to aid him is that he was practically forced after an incident involving a loose fire crab and a very traumatized second year Ravenclaw.

I hesitated, barely touching the rusty lock with my hands. I thought it over and took several steps back, raising my wand.

The door burst open as I charmed the lock. The student stepped back as a seven small, gray fuzzy creatures sprinted around. They had heads up to three times the size of their bodies. Kettleburn was urging the kids to notice how some had took their form of defense which was to drop to the ground in a ball, giving the resemblance of an ordinary rock. Girls screamed as the the rest of the pogrebins reached the fence, desperate to devour human flesh. They were much too short and their heads were far too big to make it through. It was chaos.

I had managed to stun one of the pogrebins but another was coming straight for me. I dropped my wand and planted my feet firmly and kicked the demon as it charged. My foot came in direct contact with the large gray head. The demon was knocked out on contact, and lifted up into the air soaring off into the trees of the forest.

The rest of the pogrebins were now concealed as rocks in the fenced in area. I was out of breath and pushed my hair away from my face.

"Well done my assistant!" Kettleburn admired, "But I will need you to fetch the poor thing, we need to return all accounted for." Mentally I was screaming at him but physically, I kept my composure though my poor wand might've suffered from my hardened grip. I nodded and retreated into the Forbidden Forest.

Having been in the forest a numerous amount of times, the eerie feeling that crept on usually visitors was nonexistent to me. The lively roar of students chatting dulled as I entered deeper and deeper in the woods. I was mindful of my steps, careful not to trip on the interweaving roots and fallen logs. My eyes scanned for the demon.

No doubt the bugger would be concealing himself so I made sure to turn over any rock, boulder, and stone I could find. Minutes passed and I was as deep in the forest as I had ever been with no sign of the pogrebin.

"Bloody hell," I groaned in frustration. "Where are you?"

I stood on a mossy log hoping to gain a better view. Even by straining my eyes, I couldn't see anything that resembled the demon's large stone head. There was a tug on my hair. Looking down, Rooty was sticking out from under my cloak. His small beady eyes and a tiny leaf arm pointed right. He must've saw something.

I jumped off the log and went in the direction Rooty pointed to. A peculiar rock stood out to me and I rushed over to flip it. Another disappointment as the useless rock flopped over.

I was about to give up and tell Kettleburn to shove it when I heard a rustling behind me. I stood up with my wand drawn and faced a large tree. It was covered in moss and ivy, my eyes squinted to see what was moving about in the branches. Small waves of anger radiated on me and I saw a small grey foot behind a leaf when the small figure pounced on me. A scream escaped my lips as I felt heavy arms slash my head, "Son of a bitch!" My hands pried the small body off my head and threw the pogrebin to the dirt floor. "Stupefy!" The scrambling body went limp and I let out a heavy sigh. Warm liquid fell down my cheeks and I noticed a two inch gash on my forehead. My annoyance level was peaking as I slung the unconscious body over my shoulder and started back towards the castle.

The voices of the students was the first thing I heard, the second was a conversation between the Marauders.

"Redwood looked ready to bite Kettleburn's other arm off, eh?" A squeaky voice that could only be Peter Pettigrew chortled.

"Who wouldn't? The man is absolutely mad. I noticed she's getting pretty close to Lily... think I could get her to put in a good word? I definitely scored serious points finishing that Potions essay." James Potter voiced.

Light came into view and I could see Kettleburn was continuing the lesson, going over the ways to deter pogrebins. The Marauders were closest to the edge of the wood which is why I could hear them so clearly. Remus was paying close attention, Peter seemed to have checked out ages ago, and James looked only mildly interested in watching the few students chosen to demonstrate in front of the class. Sirius Black was looking directly at me as I broke through the trees and the other three Marauders jumped at the sight of me. I strolled over to the fence and tossed the stunned demon body with the others. It quickly awoke and disguised itself as a fellow rock.

"Alright Kari?" Remus had his eye on the dripping cut on my head.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Kettleburn's gone bat shit crazy. Bloody thing hid in tree and attacked me." I wiped the blood on my sleeve. "Irritating but it was pretty wicked." I grinned.

Sirius came closer taking a look at the cut, "That's pretty deep. You should have Madame Pomfrey take a look." He inspected it closer, a worried look on his face.

I swatted him away, "It's just a cut." The bell rand and Kettleburn began dismissing class. "Oh shit, see ya!" I waved and jogged over where the professor was standing. Professor Kettleburn noticed the wound immediately and began lecturing to me about the importance of not riling up creatures while handling them. I barely overheard the private conversation two feet away from me.

"Geeze mate, stare a little harder." James Potter attempted to whisper with smug undertones.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sirius replied defensively.

"It means I think someone's next conquest is going to get his ass beat by-." I heard a loud clap and the sound of running footsteps hitting soft grass.

"You're far off, Prongs!" For a moment, I was curious at who the boys were talking about, about who Sirius's 'next conquest' is. Sirius had the reputation for being a player. Girls fawned over his casual elegance and bad boy demeanor every since he first stepped foot in the castle. Despite the notion that Sirius was known for sleeping around, I had only ever seen him with one girl, Adelaide Johnson, a Hufflepuff. They dated for sometime in third year and called it off after a nasty breakup. Adelaide was distraught and in the hospital wing for days, Sirius acted as if he couldn't get far away enough from her. After that it was mostly just girls saying that they had spent an evening or moment with the handsome Gryffindor though no one ever saw these girls with said boy. Maybe it had been true though if Sirius was on to a next conquest. This only peaked my interest but like I said, my curiosity only lasted just a moment. Kettleburn washed away the rest of my thoughts by instructing me to return all pogrebins to the shed for the next lesson.

xxx

"Reckless teaching that's what I call it!"

"It's just a scratch, really Madame Pomfrey." I winced as the nurse went on another tirade of Kettleburn's techniques. She spent a good part of the last half hour in the infirmary. Instead of healing the minor cut on my forehead, the nurse was lecturing her on ill-advised teaching practices. The feud between the faculty members was well known since the Care of Magical Creatures teacher sent more students back with injuries than OWLs. Pomfrey had reached a limit when Kettleburn lost his arm during a lesson and was well reaching her breaking point now.

I didn't know why I was defending the professor. I was just as close to hexing him earlier. Locking up a set of angry pogrebins in a small confined space when they're used to roaming free had been a foolish move on his part. I had felt like Mo, trying to control her anger for the better part of the class and during his insufferable lecture. Kettleburn was a brilliant professor but time and injury had an effect on his astute mind.

Madame Pomfrey's eye caught the clock, "Merlin, it's half past! Off off, you're late to lunch!" I was shoved out the door before I could point out that the healer hadn't actually healed me yet.

"Fuck it," I groaned and slowly attempted healing it myself while walking to lunch. Healing spells weren't my forte but I managed to at least close up the cut. Whether it would leave scar or not, I didn't mind. I always thought scars were pretty bad ass.

The Great Hall was bustling as I was later than usual. I found my group of friends easily as it had grown. My usual seat next to Lily had been occupied by James of course so I took the one across next to Sirius again. He seemed to perk up as I caught his attention.

"We thought the pogrebins had gotten you for sure." He teased.

"No but I may or may not have unleashed their wrath on a certain unsuspecting professor." I winked.

He let out the most cheerful laugh I had heard escape his lips since the start of term. "Maybe you should've let the giant squid had a go, at least then there's a higher chance of a body not being found."

"Ah, see, that's the kind of advice I needed. Where were you an hour ago?" We laughed at the silly exchange.

"I was keeping those tossers in line." He motioned over to Peter, James and Remus.

My eyes zeroed in on Remus who was looking paler and paler by the minute, "Is Remus okay? It looks like he could probably use a visit to Pomfrey himself."

Sirius's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, he's fine. He has a shitty immune system. He'll stop by tomorrow or Thursday if it gets worse. So we were all thinking about going down to the lake after lunch and relaxing a bit. It's warmed up since the morning."

"Sure, I'm down." I helped myself to a sandwich.

Lunch was over quickly as I had missed half of it and everyone started towards the lake. I waved with an encouraging smile to Mo and Dorcas as we passed them in the court yard, Matt was more than likely still in the Great Hall stuffing his face. I caught up with the group, they had chosen a large open spot to settle down.

Oliver, Rachel, Peter, and James quickly cooked up a tournament of exploding snap. Lily and Remus began revising for Merlin knows what.

"Cut looks properly healed." Sirius commented sitting down next to me. He leaned back against a tall tree then winked at me, "Too bad, it would've been a wicked scar."

Color rushed to the tops of my cheeks, "That's what I thought! Madame Pomfrey was too occupied bitching about Kettleburn to heal it, I had to do it myself."

He laughed once, "Nice to know your healing spells work, I'll remember that for my next injury Healer Redwood."

I lifted a eyebrow, "I wouldn't rely too much on my healing skills. They're fairly new."

Sirius closed his eyes with a coy, humorous smile ever present on his pink lips, "Eh, I'd still trust you with my life."

My eyes lingered, peering at him a bit longer. Sirius Black trusted me with his life? That seemed odd for someone to say in such a new friendship - if this was what that was. Sirius kept his eyes closed, concealing his breathtaking grey iris's from the world. Since when we were even considered friends? Potions? Did he feel compelled to keep up this 'friendship' from after the Leaky Cauldron because we ended up as Potions Partner? It astonished even myself how concerned I was about Sirius's friendship, to me it just felt...

"Kari, I know you're appreciating the view but I'll never be able to relax if you keep staring at me with those big green eyes."

I ripped my eyes away, "My eyes are not that big."

"You always get so defensive when I compliment you... Fuck, even when I'm just nice to you, it looks like you're about to have a fit or something." He gazed at me without a smile this time unblinking.

My brain couldn't form words but thankfully my body was able to, "It's just...we weren't friends before and then suddenly..." Well some words.

"Kari, I know you don't remember the Leaky very well, but I had a lot of fun talking with you. It looked like you did too. You're a brilliant, courageous, surprisingly funny girl. Who wouldn't want to be your- Oh, there's the look again. I only regret not talking to you in first year when you grilled Aperatore for wrongly explaining gnomes."

"Of course I did, he said they were dangerous! They only bite when provoked and who calls that dangerous other than a pussy like Aperatore?" Sirius cracked up, holding his sides laughing.

"You really even called him a pussy in front of the entire class," Black was on the verge of tears, his laugh was infectious and even I was starting to giggle.

"I received detention for the whole weekend! Filch made me scrub the whole trophy room." We died in our fit of laughter, losing awareness of the others around us.

Sirius's laughter subsided, he shook fallen strands of hair away from his face, "I knew I wanted to be your friend from that day out."

"Took you long enough asshole." I shook my head smiling.

"I like you Kari, stop acting so surprised when I want to be your friend." I don't think my smile could have been bigger or cheesier. My heart soared and I was excited for the new friendship.

My mouth opened to respond when someone else caught our attention, "Severus!" A red head jumped up excitedly knocking over a quill and ink. A quick swear from Remus before cleaning it up with flick of his wand and my eyes followed to wear Lily's eyes were fixed, pleading.

Severus Snap was exactly how I always described him, a greasy Slytherin. He was creeping around the edge of the lake with Avery, Lily's outburst startled Severus as his eyes widened at the sight of her standing. His pale features quickly switched to the darkest look of disgust and hate I'd ever seen on a human being. His black eyes were tunnels as he glared at Lily. This could only confirm that Evan Rosier had been telling the truth from before.

Lily, though had expressed it verbally, clearly hadn't actually expected this reaction as her eyes instantly welled up, tears threatening to pour over the rim. She stuttered trying to find words to bring her old friend back to himself or even more than ten feet away from her.

"Fucker," James was suddenly charging over to Severus. "Lily called for you, the polite thing to do is answer her or do you need to be taught some manners?" In an instant, all three of his friends were right behind him, wands out.

"Still chasing a girl that will never love you, Potter?" Severus jeered. That was ironic considering I had always assumed Severus was in love with Lily too. "She will neve-" James quickly cast an unknown spell and Severus was lifted off the ground. His body flipped and his legs were now midair with his head dangling feet above the ground. Students started to gather around laughing at the spectacle of Snape. Color was rushing to the pale boy's face.

I ran over as Lily pushed her way through, "James put him down this instant!" She grabbed Potter's arm, ruining his concentration. Snape fell to the dirt face first, he shoved Avery away as he tried to help him up. Now standing, the dirt covered Severus held his wand up to Potter.

Lily stepped in to help her childhood friend, "Stop this now! Severus I'm so sorr-"

"I don't need your help you _filthy mudblood_!" He spat the words in her face. Lily stopped, her expression going blank. Gasps shushed the spectating students as multiple swears were aimed at Severus from our friends. James was being held back by Sirius and Oliver, thrashing trying to get to Snape.

Lily blinked at Severus. I had never seen Lily Evans furious with anyone other than James Potter. Even then, she never got physical. This time, however, she did. Her fist pulled back and smashed his over sized nose, a loud crack was heard and red liquid sprang out of his nostrils. Severus clutched his nose and pushed Avery out of the way as he sprinted back to the castle. My jaw was on the floor.

Everyone turned to face Lily, her chest was heaving from an adrenaline rush, "That felt good."

 **A/N: I had Lily channeling some major Hermione vibes with the last scene. I always thought they were very similar.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW YOU GUYS! I love that you're reading but I would LOVE to hear some feedback, good or bad - just don't be an asshole (:**


End file.
